


special ass

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: Beginners!, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Teppei catches Danji in a compromising position.





	special ass

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo.

“You’ll remember this, won’t you?” a female voice drifts down the deserted hallway, strong and assured. “You better remember this every time you put down women.”

Teppei recognizes it as Youko, scrunching up his face in confusion as he slowly approaches the door of his and Danji’s room. It’s really a bummer rooming with Danji; Teppei doesn’t think that guy has a fun bone in his entire body. He must lead a lonely life.

Once he reaches the door, however, he realizes he’s severely mistaken. Glancing through the small window at the top, he can clearly see that _this_ is where Youko’s voice had been coming from– Youko, who has Danji completely stripped and pinned down, both his wrists and ankles tied with his own ties.

Teppei catches his own jaw as it drops, flattening himself outside the door lest either of them see him. What are they even thinking, playing around like that here? He hadn’t even known there was anything going on between those two, though now that he thinks about it, they’re kind of perfect for each other. That is, if Danji can pull his head out of his ass long enough to not insult her.

Another peek through the window shows her straddling his lap in full uniform, and Teppei bites his knuckles. Are they actually going to have sex like this? This is Teppei’s room, too. He may spend a lot of time on the roof with Hiro, but he does come back to sleep eventually. Do they _want_ him to walk in on this? His sexual experience is limited to both hands and the porn mags he keeps (badly) hidden in his room at home. He’s totally not ready for a threesome yet.

A sharp smack calls his attention back into the room, where Youko has just slapped Danji in the face. Part of Teppei is pleased that someone else is getting slapped for once, while the other part wants to jump back at the look of pure venom spitting from Danji’s eyes. This look alone tells Teppei that nothing about this is consensual, and this makes him feel even guiltier for standing outside the door, pressed to the wall and watching like a pervert.

He doesn’t realize he’s slowly grinding against the doorframe until the first moan falls from his lips, barely audible but seeming to echo in the empty hallway. It’s quite late; nobody in their right mind would be up this late, aside from Teppei and Hiro. _Hiro_ , Teppei suddenly remembers, glancing to each side to make sure the coast is clear. There’s nowhere for him to hide should she suddenly appear, and then what? Teppei rubs his eyes as he thinks of the consequences of being caught like this.

“What shall I do to you first?” Youko’s asking in a purely condescending voice, and Teppei twitches as he watches her run a finger up Danji’s half-hard cock. He arches at the touch, and his expression looks even angrier as he struggles in his binds. “You men, you think you have all of the power just because of _this_.”

Teppei’s breath hitches as she wraps her fingers around Danji’s length and squeezes from base to tip. Danji hisses through his teeth, his body reacting just the way Youko wants him to. Shamelessly Teppei stares at him, admiring his cut physique and particularly his cock that hardens completely in her hold. Teppei’s never seen another guy hard before, at least outside of AV movies, nor has he watched someone react as animatedly as Danji. The more he struggles, the hotter Teppei gets, and this time he needs more than aircon to cool him off.

“Let me tell you something,” Youko goes on, leaning down to speak right in Danji’s face. “As long as us women have you by the balls–” she emphasizes her statement by reaching down to grip the parts in question “– _you’re_ the ones who are powerless.”

“You bitch,” Danji snaps, growling in a low voice that sends a shiver up Teppei’s spine. “I could scream right now and you’d be kicked out–”

Another slap to the face cuts him off, followed by her laughter. “Do you want everyone to see you like this? What about your roommate, Shimura-kun? He has to come back here sooner or later. What would he do if he found you all hot and bothered, tied up and naked?”

That’s a good question, actually. Teppei doesn’t know _what_ he would do if he were to walk through the door right now. A suave pimp would probably join in, while a good friend would pull Youko off of Danji and untie him, but Teppei is neither. The answer is clearly to stand outside the door and watch, but neither of them know that.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Youko says sweetly, swinging one leg over his body to stand up. “I hope this teaches you a lesson about sexism.”

She starts to walk towards the door, and Teppei’s panic sets in. But before he can scramble for a place to hide, she’s turning back towards Danji with a malicious smirk on her face. Teppei’s hips automatically cant towards the wall in a desperate plea for friction as Youko leans down enough to take Danji’s cock all the way in her mouth, giving him a few good sucks before pulling off. Danji’s groan looks like it surprises even himself, his face a mixture of anger and arousal as Youko licks her lips and heads for the door.

Teppei does the only thing he can think of to do, which is plop down on the floor, hug his knees, and pretend to be asleep. He hears a pleased noise as Youko spots him, then screeches in pain when she kicks him in the side. “How long have you been out here?”

“I just got here,” Teppei hisses through his wincing, lifting his head to glare up at her. “You looked busy, so I was waiting for you to finish.”

“You’re a liar,” Youko says clearly, reaching for Teppei’s arm and pulling him to his feet. He squeezes his eyes shut, praying that his erection isn’t completely obvious, but the next second has her groping him right through his pants, making his eyes fly open to meet her knowing stare. “You were out here watching like a pervert, weren’t you?”

Teppei shakes his head as hard as he can.

“Then why are you hard as a rock?” she questions, moving her hand just enough to pull a moan from his throat.

“Hiro-chan,” he gasps out. “She looked really cute in her shorts just now, and, well, you know how guys are.”

“Unfortunately,” Youko replies, abruptly letting him go. Teppei almost whines; that’s the most intimate contact he’s ever had with another person. “I also think you’re full of shit, which is why I’m leaving Tachibana to you and going back to my room to tell Hiro what a pervert you are.”

“Please don’t tell her,” Teppei begs. “I was lying, okay. I was watching you.”

“Were you watching _me_?” Youko asks, “or were you watching _him_?”

Teppei bites his lip, unsure of how to answer, but Youko just laughs.

“Seems like I did you a favor, then,” she says with a wink. “Good night, Shimura-kun.”

His heart racing, he watches her retreat back to the room she shares with the other two girls, leaving the hallway completely silent. All he hears is the sound of his own breathing, which steadily calms down as the seconds pass. He’s not sure what he’s more fearful of– Youko telling Hiro that he’d been caught peeping, or walking through the doorway to face a restrained and very pissed off Danji.

“Shimura,” Danji grumbles. “I know you’re out there. At least close the fucking door so no one else sees.”

Grateful for an excuse to get out of the hallway, Teppei backs into the room and closes the door behind him, staring at the wall as he wills his erection to go away. If Danji notices, he’ll really be in for it. “Give me a second and I’ll untie you,” he mutters.

“Fucking bitch,” Danji spits. “Who does she think she is? This is exactly why I don’t fuck with girls.”

Teppei perks up at that last statement. “You don’t like girls?”

A choked noise leads Teppei to believe that Danji hadn’t meant to say that. “I think you’ve learned enough about me for one night. Please untie me.”

“Okay, okay.” Teppei takes a deep breath, counts to five, and turns around. Danji’s exactly where Youko left him, wrists and ankles tied, cock still hard and curved against his abdomen.

“Don’t stare at it unless you’re going to do something with it,” Danji says, and Teppei snaps his attention back to the binds. He starts with Danji’s wrists, pulling at different angles, but it doesn’t even loosen.

“Youko-chan ties a mean knot,” Teppei says apologetically. “I may have to cut it off.”

“I have a pocketknife in my bag,” Danji tells him. “Cut me and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m not going to cut you,” Teppei huffs as he retrieves the switchblade. “At least not on purpose.”

He’s careful to cut between Danji’s hands, going slow enough to keep up with the fabric as it splits, and finally the tie is completely off and Danji’s sitting up in his bed. He snatches the knife from Teppei’s hand and slices through his ankle binds easily, muttering about having to get new ties somehow.

“Well, looks like everything is okay now,” Teppei says, flashing a big, fake smile as he slips into his own bed. “Good night.”

“Shimura,” Danji’s voice follows him, and against his better judgment Teppei turns onto his side facing the other man.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Teppei’s next smile is real. “No problem.”

Danji sits on the edge of his bed for a few seconds, his head in his hands. “Ugh, fuck it. Cover your ears or something. I have to take care of this or I won’t be able to sleep.”

“Take care of–” Teppei’s eyes widen as he realizes what Danji means. “Oh.”

Teppei’s erection is back in an instant, totally fine with laying here and listening to Danji get himself off. Maybe he could do it too, quiet enough so that Danji doesn’t notice. Just the thought of it has him hot all over, squirming under his blankets as he tries to keep it off his face.

Danji turns out the light as he gets into bed, not bothering to put on any clothes first. Teppei’s straining his ears as much as he can, but he doesn’t hear any dubious noises yet. His hand has found its way into his pants, unmoving despite how desperate his body is for friction.

“Hey, Shimura,” Danji says, his voice dangerously low. “I heard your conversation with Fukuhara. You never answered her question. Were you watching her or me?”

“You,” Teppei confesses, instantly flinging his arm over his eyes like that will make this any less embarrassing. His only saving grace was that not ten minutes ago, Danji was in a much worse situation.

An audible exhale, not even a moan, and Teppei’s already thrusting into his own hand. “You got hard because of me?” Danji asks.

“Yes.”

“Because I was being tortured?” He sounds angry now. “Were you getting off on my humiliation?”

“No, no, it’s not like that at all,” Teppei rushes to say. “I just…the way you were reacting…when it looked like you were enjoying it…made me hot.”

Danji inhales sharply, and Teppei shoves his face into his pillow to muffle his moan. “Are you hard now?” Danji asks.

“Yes,” Teppei admits.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Come here.”

Teppei freezes at those words. He can’t possibly have heard what he thought he did. “What?”

“You heard me,” Danji says. “Either come here or I’ll go over there.”

“You come over here,” Teppei says, all of his nerves on alert for what he just agreed to, and he barely manages to scoot over before Danji crosses the room and slips between his sheets.

“You sure you want to do this?” Danji asks, a brief hint of concern mixed in with his frustration, and it’s that tiny bit of compassion that has Teppei agreeing.

“Yeah,” he whispers, reaching tentatively for Danji’s shoulder, which comes closer as Danji leans down to press his mouth to Teppei’s neck. With as worked up as Teppei is right now, just this small gesture feels amazing, his body curling toward Danji’s as strong arms wrap around his back. His T-shirt is pulled over his head, pants and underwear shoved down enough for him to kick them off, then Danji’s naked body rolling on top of him and Teppei finally gets friction in the form of Danji’s cock rubbing against his.

Teppei’s next moan is much louder, and Danji’s hissing for him to be quiet. His breath tickles Teppei’s neck and it turns him on even more, his body automatically pushing up toward Danji’s as the pressure builds up inside him. He’s always heard that guys come quickly their first time, but he doesn’t want to be part of that statistic. Especially right now, with Danji.

Danji makes a low rumbling noise that goes straight to Teppei’s cock, which is grabbed by a hand and stroked haphazardly. Teppei bites his lips to keep from moaning, then sees Danji’s shoulder right in front of his face and uses that to muffle his sounds instead.

“Hey,” Danji says suddenly, and Teppei freezes. “You have to do it to me, too. That’s how this works.”

“Sorry,” Teppei mutters, and he trails his shaky hand down Danji’s muscular chest until he bumps into something hard. Danji hisses right against his skin and Teppei likes the way it feels to be responsible for it, carefully curling his fingers around Danji’s cock and stroking. “This is my first time,” he adds, feeling incredibly shameful about it.

“Oh god, seriously?” Danji leans up to look at him, and even in the dark Teppei can tell that he’s annoyed. He nods, biting his lip as he waits to see if Danji will stop or not.

He doesn’t; in fact, Teppei’s lip is pulled out from between his teeth as Danji presses their mouths together, such a soft kiss in the midst of what should be quick and dirty handjobs. Teppei sighs into it as his mind starts to fade away, leaving him with nothing but his physical emotions and Danji’s strong presence. Then Teppei feels Danji’s tongue in his mouth and immediately reciprocates, deepening the kiss considerably as Danji’s grip on his cock gets tighter and faster.

Teppei can’t stop the noises that pour out of his mouth, but they’re swallowed by Danji and now his body is running on its own. He couldn’t stop his orgasm if his life depended on it, jerking and snapping his hips up into Danji’s hand until he spills onto his own stomach. Through the haze of his release– which is far, far better than anything he could do to himself– he remembers about Danji and moves his own hand, his thumb catching a bead of precome on the head of Danji’s cock that tells him how aroused the other man is.

“Shimura,” Danji whispers against his lips. “Will you let me do you?”

Teppei pulls back as far as he can, his eyes wide. “You want to..?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t,” Danji grumbles, then reaches back to grab a handful of Teppei’s ass. “At least your first time will be with someone good.”

“Pretty sure of yourself, are you,” Teppei says, his words coming out shaky.

Danji’s fingers move further between his legs and something inside Teppei throbs, his legs spreading without Teppei telling them to. “That’s good,” Danji whispers. “Wait here– I’ll be right back.”

Teppei feels strangely cold once Danji’s body heat leaves him, but he’s only gone long enough to rummage around in his bag. He’s rubbing something onto his fingers as he returns to Teppei’s side, rolling him onto his back and urging his thighs apart.

“I don’t have a condom, so I’ll have to pull out,” Danji says, and Teppei gives him a confused look. It’s not like he can get pregnant. “It’s messy if I don’t,” Danji explains. “Do you want it like this? Or on your stomach?”

“Like this,” Teppei answers, wincing as he feels slick fingertips dragging up his inner thigh. They reach his rim and Teppei’s body jerks, both fearful and yearning for more. “Ah.”

“Relax,” Danji whispers, almost soothingly into Teppei’s neck. “It’ll feel good, I promise.”

“Okay,” Teppei says. He recalls the time when Danji saved his life in the pool and feels like he can trust him now. He closes his eyes and wills his body to calm down, enough for Danji to swirl a finger inside him. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s not exactly pleasant either, at least until Danji pushes in a second finger and starts moving them in and out, simulating sex.

“That’s good,” Danji says again, his voice making Teppei’s body rock back against the touch. “Open up for me.”

The way he says it is so _dirty_ that Teppei feels his face burning red, but then Danji’s pressing deeper and his next breath is a choked moan. “Do that again,” he says, not recognizing his own voice, and Danji chuckles into his neck as he prods that spot once more.

“You like that?” Danji asks, and Teppei answers him with a low groan. “Fuck, you’re so tight. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Truth be told, Teppei can’t wait for it either, though he bites back the verbal admission. His body speaks for him anyway, hips pushing back against Danji’s fingers to take in more, gasping with each breath that becomes audible when Danji adds a third finger.

“Just a little longer,” Danji says. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

It’s so uncharacteristically gentle and comforting that Teppei grabs for his hair, pulling him back into his mouth and kissing him deeply. Danji gives it back just as heatedly, punctuating his kisses with his fingers, and soon Teppei’s arching, his legs spread as wide as they will go as his moans die on Danji’s tongue.

“Okay,” Danji finally says, and Teppei gets a good look at his face as he leans back to kneel between his legs. His eyes are hooded, lips plump from kissing and his hair in his face, and Teppei finds him incredibly attractive all of the sudden. His body _yearns_ for Danji inside him, something more than just fingers and something that will emit more of those delicious groans.

Teppei feels the head of Danji’s cock poking his rim and tries not to tense up. He takes a deep breath, both fists clenching onto his sheets as Danji slowly rolls his hips to push in. Teppei struggles to keep his eyes open and trained on Danji, who gasps at the initial penetration and bites his lip as he fills him the rest of the way.

And that’s just what it feels like, being _full_ and stretched and feeling it in every nerve of his body. Danji doesn’t move right away and Teppei’s grateful for it, distracting himself with deep breaths as he grows accustomed to the intrusion. He feels Danji push his legs up to his chest, leaning down enough to mouth his collarbone, and suddenly he _wants_ Danji to move, needs to feel more.

His body asks for him, hips bucking upward and Danji groans into his skin, pulling out enough to thrust back in. It’s sharp and hard and Teppei loves it, little gasps and moans spilling from his lips as Danji _almost_ reaches that spot he’d found earlier. Teppei really wants to feel it this way, relocating his hands to Danji’s back where he grabs onto the firm muscles and tries to pull him closer.

“Fuck,” Danji hisses, increasing his speed. “If I had known you’d be this responsive, I’d have fucked you a long time ago.”

“If I let you,” Teppei says.

Then Danji thrusts even harder, hitting that spot head-on and sending Teppei into a fit of convulsions. “You were saying?”

“Shut up,” Teppei gasps, punching Danji’s shoulder blade for effect. “Just shut the fuck up.”

Danji does, though his words are replaced by low groans and Teppei will gladly take those instead. The bass of Danji’s voice vibrates his chest and Teppei revels in the sound, because he’s the reason they exist. He wants to watch Danji fall apart, hear him speak his name, maybe even scream it.

“Fuck me, Tachibana,” he hisses, and Danji groans again. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Shimura,” Danji breathes, snapping his hips as fast as humanly possible, making Teppei bounce with each hard thrust. “Ah, I’m going to come.”

Teppei watches curiously as Danji quickly sits up and pulls out, taking his cock in hand and pumping it until thin white streams splash onto Teppei’s stomach. Danji’s covered in sweat with his hair plastered to his face, gasping for air as he falls to the side and flicks his eyes up to Teppei.

“You okay?”

Slowly Teppei lowers his legs, only feeling a little soreness as he stretches out. “I think so.”

“Good.” Danji claps him on the thigh and reaches for the tissues to clean himself up, tossing some to Teppei. Teppei wonders if it always feels this awkward after sex, or if it’s just because it’s _them_.

Danji pulls some clothes from a drawer and throws them on, then retreats to his own bed. Teppei watches him, still wide awake, and wonders what happens now. “So you like boys, then?” he asks.

“I told you,” Danji says, still out of breath. “We’ve shared more than enough for one night.”

Teppei laughs. Good thing tomorrow is a whole new day.


End file.
